


The Way I Like it

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clear's Good End, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba is feeling extra pent up one morning, and decides to put some things to use. Clear catches him, and things happen





	The Way I Like it

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to mention it as a vibrator and dildo, so I’m sorry if that annoys anyone.
> 
> Enjoy:)

"Haa..."

Aoba's moans sound around the room. It's a good thing Granny had left earlier that morning to deliver medicine.

Aoba begins to thrust his fingers in and out of himself, swirling it just right and hitting the right places. He wasn't sure what got him so pent up this morning, but hell, he sure was enjoying it. Pulling his fingers out with a dissatisfied groan, he quickly reaches over to the bedside table to pick up the already lubed-up dildo.

"Mn, hf, ngh.." Aoba scrunches his face in pleasure, feeling the dildo pass through the tight ring of muscle. He turns it a little to turn on the vibrating option. Aoba sighs as he felt the dildo settle deep inside him. He starts to thrust in and out, his volume reaching incredible heights. Once the dildo hit the tight bundle of nerves inside him, Aoba cried out.

"Clear! Ah-, harder, yes-!" It was more out of instinct, but the first thing that came to mind was Clear. Ever since Clear had been repaired, they had been doing it pretty often. A few times each week at least. But this particular week, customer service at Heibon had been increasing drastically, and Aoba hardly was ever able to leave early, let alone have a day off. But today, Haga decided to let him take a day off to rest a little or have a little fun. The first thing he did was clean up his room a bit. Then, he had a little fun.

Aoba begins directing his thrusts to that same bundle of nerves, sending sweet shivers that runs down to Aoba's cock. He grabs it and pumps it, the pre-cum giving him giving him better access. Vaguely, he hears the door to the veranda open.

"Yes, Aoba-sa-!"

Clear nearly falls back out the door when he saw what he just run into. Before Clear could leave, Aoba moans his name again.

"No, C-Clear, haa, come here, I n-need you-"

Clear pauses. His figure stills, and he turns to Aoba. He gulps, an erection now visible.

"Um, A-Aoba-san, I don't think now's a good ti-"

"Shut up and fuck me already," Aoba growls, clearly getting impatient. He'd stopped thrusting, leaving the vibrator directly on his prostate. "That's an order."

Clear closes the door leading to the veranda and walks to Aoba. Aoba smiles with a relieved look, and made room for Clear on the bed. Clear got on, and looked at Aoba, who pulls the vibrator out.

“Come on Clear, I’m waiting...”

Clear strips himself slowly, watching as Aoba plays with his own nipples. Once he’d took of everything, he hovers over Aoba, who gazes at him with hazy eyes. Clear shoves two fingers deep into Aoba, just to make sure he was alright, then hurriedly takes them out to replace them with his cock. He slowly presses in, and Aoba impatiently watches as it went in inch by inch. It was only when Clear is buried in to the hilt that Aoba let out a low groan, quickly rocking his hips back into Clear's hips. Clear takes ahold of Aoba's hips and pulled out, only to thrust back in with incredible strength. Aoba throws his head back as it hit his prostate, letting out a loud cry. Clear keeps a steady rhythm going, and occasionally, Aoba would bring his hips back down as Clear thrust in, heightening the pleasure.

"C-Clear, I'm g-gonna-" Aoba begins, shakily, and Clear immediately stops.

"Hnn...?

When Clear stops, Aoba raises his head a looks at him. He’s breathing heavily, cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Why'd you sto-!"

Clear hooks his arms under Aoba’s shoulders and takes him off the bed. Thanks to Aoba’s earlier cleaning, Clear didn’t trip over anything on the way to the wall opposite of the bed. He slams Aoba against it, not enough for it to hurt, but enough to turn them on even further. Then, while pressing Aona against the wall, Clear begins thrusting again.

“Fuck, Clear, harder, ugh, faster!”

As Aoba says this, he feels Clear move his hand lower and lower, sliding down Aoba’s back. Aoba feels Clear’s hands move down to his ass, and before he knows it, Clear has shoved both his index fingers in, along with thrusting his dick. Aoba cries out, feeling the stretch of Clear’s thick fingers inside him as he continues to thrust. Clear lifts Aoba up using his hands that gropes at Aoba’s ass and thrusts deeper into him, pushing Aoba down against him. 

Aoba feels the intensity of the pleasure and his vision starts to slowly fade out, black hovering over the corner of his eyes, when suddenly, Clear takes one hand off Aoba’s ass and grabs his dick. He takes the other hand to Aoba’a back to support him. Clear starts to stroke Aoba’s dick and then slides his finger over Aoba’s slit. Aoba shrieks and cums all over Clear’s hand. Aoba could feel Clear swell up inside him, and release into his depths.

Sliding out of Aoba, Clear carries him to the bed and lays him down. They are still roughly panting, and their irregular breathing is interrupted by a small shuffling on the corner of Aoba’s bed.

“Are you done yet?” A deep voice sounds from under the blankets. Aoba’s face reddens up again.

“R-REN?!” Aoba shouts, horrified. Ren pushes off the blankets, ears twitching and tongue sticking out.

“Ren-san! Hi!” Clear says as if there was nothing wrong. Aoba wants to hit them both over the head.

“Ren, why were you hiding under my blanket?”

“I was dozing and I heard some noises from the veranda. That’s pretty much when I got up. You forgot to put me on sleep mode. That’s why I had to...witness this.”

Aoba groans, immensely embarrassed. He’ll never forget to put Ren on sleep mode when he was involved in activities like this ever again.


End file.
